With advancements in various technologies, wearable sensing devices or systems are increasingly popular. A wearable sensing system may need to be comfortably attached to the human body, and may be able to measure and quantify stretch, strain, or bending of a human body and/or different parts of the body, such as joints, wrists, fingers, ankles, knees, and the like. However, the existing sensors to monitor stretch, strain, bending, and the like may have limited ability to effectively sense around movable spots of the human body. Furthermore, the existing sensors may be expensive, may have limited ability to integrate into wearable devices, may be fragile or susceptible to breaks, or may provide limited accuracy.